Obliviously Lucky
by atruwriter
Summary: She had absolutely no idea just how bleeding lucky she was. Hermione/Lee Jordan OneShot


**Title**: Obliviously Lucky**  
****Genre**: Romance  
**Relationship**: Lee Jordan/Hermione**  
****Music**: Luxurious – Gwen Stefani**  
****Rating**: K  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!**  
****Summary**: She had absolutely no idea just how bleeding lucky she was. (Hermione/Lee Jordan OneShot)

**_Obliviously Lucky_**

By: atruwriter

1/1

Mariposa Dennard frowned to herself. There she went: Hermione Granger-Jordan – the luckiest woman _alive_. Mariposa had been working for the brilliant young witch for just six and a half months now and from what she could tell, Mrs. Granger-Jordan lived the most incredible life possible. She worked in the Ministry, a sure shoe-in for the first female Minister of Magic. Well paid, highly acclaimed, incredibly sought after and highly worthy of such praise. Friendly, if not a little strict when it came to work, smart (almost overly so), pretty (in a most natural way), loyal and kind hearted. She went out of her way to help others, even in the smallest of tasks and she made sure all of her co-workers, including secretary Mariposa, did not go unnoticed when praise was due.

Still, as wonderful a person Hermione was, Mariposa couldn't help but be rather jealous. It seemed that her boss had all that Mariposa dreamt of having. Not only was she the most brilliant witch of the age (without contest), but she was best friends with Harry Potter himself. One of the most handsome and powerful wizards alive! Often, Mariposa couldn't untwist her tongue to even get a greeting out to him whenever he dropped in to take Mrs. Granger-Jordan out for lunch or simply to pop in and say hello. He waved at her every time, smiling warmly before pointing to the door leading to Hermione's office to make sure she wasn't busy. And Mariposa would simply nod dumbly, unable to make herself say anything charming or flattering. She knew she must look like quite the dunderhead, but she was working on it. It wasn't as though _the_ Harry Potter would ever look her way anyway. He was happily married to Pansy Potter (nee Parkinson) and although the coupling seemed rather odd, the two had been together happily for nearly nine years.

Another of her best mates was Ron Weasley, only the best keeper on the Chudley Cannons the last seven years running, bringing the Cannons closer to a winning season every year. Handsome, if not a little bit on the less than brilliant side, friendly and very easy going, he was a little less of a shock for Mariposa to see every once in awhile. It seemed Hermione had one good looking bloke after the other coming to see her on a daily basis. Ron too was happily married to the rather odd Luna Lovegood-Weasley, with which he had three very adorable children. He had shown them to her in a five foot long photo strip he kept in his wallet. Blonde and red haired girls grinned out, some dazed, others hyper. Ron was quite proud of his three girls, all of which, he boasted to anyone who would listen, would become great Quidditch stars.

When it wasn't her two best mates, there was always some other chap coming in to see her. The Weasley twins dropped in to get her opinion on a new product, or on occasion to prank her, usually ending rather badly for them. Fellow Ministry worker Blaise Zabini often picked her up for lunch or tea. Mariposa had always found it odd that a former Slytherin and Gryffindor could become close, but the two were good friends, having worked together in the Ministry for over a decade. Other such Slytherins were in and out of her office as well. The incredibly handsome Adrian Pucey popped in from time to time to flirt with Mrs. Granger-Jordan (like he did with most every female he met), usually for some kind of favor. Unlike every other female, however, Hermione never fell for his charm. Mariposa didn't know how she did it. His crooked smirk, high cheek bones, full lips and chiseled frame would have had her doing just about anything he asked of her. Various others came and went, all more handsome than the last. Mariposa was fairly certain that Hermione must have simply become immune to her luck in handsome friends.

The rugged Charlie Weasley popped in often to talk to Hermione about creature rights and get her input on things over at the reserve. Mariposa was very certain that had Hermione not been married, Charlie would happily fill her heart. It was obvious the dragon keeper had taken quite a liking to her. But her marriage was very much stable and had been the last six years they'd been together. Her husband came to see her regularly and always picked Hermione up from work (in Mariposa's opinion, just to be sure she wasn't overexerting herself, as she had a tendency to do). While Hermione could be strict and rather work oriented, never too busy to read a book or talk politics, her husband was rather the opposite. Laid back and a bit of a prankster, he didn't give much thought to rules or regulations. He took life as it came and from what Mariposa could tell, made sure that Hermione enjoyed life rather than avoided it.

He was at least a foot taller than his wife, broad shouldered, dark skinned, dread locked hair often pulled back in a leather strap, and a lopsided grin that could charm the pants off of just about anyone. From what Mariposa had learned, he and Hermione had met through George Weasley and rather surprisingly hit it off. She was just starting to work her way through the Ministry while he had his own station on the Wizard Wireless. One dinner led to another and before they knew it, they were engaged, married, and had a daughter. Jenessa Jordan was just three years old and one of the most adorable children Mariposa had ever met. With milk chocolate skin, bright brown eyes and a smile that resembled her fathers, she was nice and spoke quite clearly for such a tender age. She loved to be carried around, hated when people touched her rather thick hair, and had a puppy dog face that worked _every _time.

In fact, Mariposa noticed as she looked up from her paperwork, Jenessa was being carried in her father's arms as they two walked across the floor to meet Hermione. Lee had a bit of a swagger to him, not quite out of arrogance but more of awareness. His mouth quirked up as Hermione came toward them, leaving her papers behind on a desk. Her thick hair was tossed behind her shoulder, hanging to her hips easily. She was dressed rather prim and professional in a tweed skirt, white blouse and flats. A small bump was visibly through her blouse, just barely. The only evidence of her being four months pregnant, of which she was quite tight lipped about. Being the well known war hero she was, the papers, namely Skeeter's private owned rag, tended to keep the world up to date on the happenings of her life.

Lee reached out for her with his free hand; large, wide palm landing on her hip and dragging her forward. He didn't hesitate to kiss her, despite Hermione's usual discomfort with the displays of affection in the workplace. Seeing as it was only Mariposa left in the office, Hermione clearly wasn't as uncomfortable as she usually was. She leaned into her husbands' strong frame, her arms lifting to wrap lightly around his waist. Mariposa lifted a brow at the obvious heat at the couples mouths slanted across each others, Lee's tongue twining with his wife's.

Jenessa sat between them, waiting impatiently for her mother to pay attention to her.

"Just about ready to go?" Lee asked, lifting a brow as they parted. His voice was low and husky. Mariposa couldn't help but wish she had a man with such a thick voice. Just hearing it from Lee made her shiver a little, much like, she noticed, his wife still did. She could understand entirely why he was the top radio host. That voice was _intoxicating_.

Hermione licked her lips, nodding. "Just need to put a few things away. I'll be out in a minute."

"Mum, you know what?" Jenessa asked excitedly.

"What?" Hermione queried, smiling lightly at her daughter.

"Uncle Harry said he's gonna teach James how to fly soon and he said if you say so, daddy can come and we can all learn together! Rose is gonna be there too!" she told her, eyes widening with excitement.

Hermione frowned. "You're only three."

"'m almost four," Jenessa half-whined, pouting.

"They're child proof brooms," Lee assured, shrugging slightly. "Won't be able to get high enough to even bruise anything if she somehow manages to fall."

Hermione's eyes thinned, her hand falling to her stomach unconsciously. "If you think they'll be safe…" she murmured uncertainly.

"They will be." He nodded. "She'll be a natural anyway. By next week, she'll be doing the Wronski Feint and the pro's will be calling to sign her up," he said boastfully, watching his daughter light up with the entirely impossible dream.

"I'm gonna play for the Chudley Cannons!" Jenessa announced, grinning her two-teeth missing smile.

Lee chuckled, lifting a brow. "At least pick a winning team, Jellybean."

"Uncle Ron says they're the bestest team ever," Jenessa countered, frowning.

"Uncle Ron is delusional," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Laughing lightly, Hermione walked toward her office, shaking her head at the whole conversation.

His daughter looked quite perplexed. "Wha's delusional mean, daddy?"

"Means he's a dreamer. He wishes for things that will _never_ happen!" He shook his head, walking forward to sit down on a desk.

"Uncle Ron says this is the year though. They're gonna win and then they _will_ be the bestest team!" Jenessa nodded for emphasis.

"He said that last year and the year before and every year before you were even _born_," her father replied simply.

"Before I was _born_?" she asked, astonished.

He laughed, lifting a hand to push one of his loose dreads back from his face. "I'll admit the Cannons have done better since your uncle joined the team but their losing streak is still pretty high. Why don't you try out for Puddlemere United? You can play with your Uncle Ollie!"

Mariposa sighed dreamily. Oliver Wood. Another of Hermione's many handsome guests. Completely charming with his Scottish brogue and downright sexy wide shoulders and toned frame. Entirely too obsessed with Quidditch, but Mariposa could learn to live with if he'd just turn his beautiful blue eyes her way.

"Uncle George says Uncle Ollie loves Quidditch _soooo_ much he'd marry it if he could," Jenessa said matter-of-factly. "And Uncle Fred says he must be using his broom for un- in- _in-te-cent_ things," she said, sounding rather confused.

"Indecent, and, er, don't repeat things your Uncles Fred and George say… Especially 'round your mother," he told her, trying his best not to laugh.

"That's what Uncle Harry told me too," she told him, nodding. Her small feet started kicking back and forth and she leaned her head back against her dad's shoulder, eyes looking around in boredom. "When is mummy going to bring my brother home?" she asked, sighing.

"Not for a few months yet," Lee told her, grinning.

"So how come the other room's already set up?" she asked, frowning.

"So we're ready when he comes," he said patiently.

"But it's gonna be _forever_," she moaned, her body going limp in his arms for emphasis.

He laughed, grinning. "I can't make your brother arrive any faster, Jellybean." He patted her stomach, tickling her with his long fingers and she giggled before forcing herself to look disgruntled once more.

"How come?" she whined, jutting her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Put it away," he said, amused. "Your brother will be here in a few months."

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the floor in a huff.

"You look just like your mother when she wants to stay home and read rather than go to a game with me."

Jenessa stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

"Yeah, she's done that a few times too," he said with a laugh.

Since his daughter was now ignoring him, Lee glanced over at Mariposa who had been eavesdropping and ignoring her work.

"You still here Mar? Thought 'Mione was the only one that stayed this late," he teased, half-smiling at her.

Mariposa blushed. "Just need to finish up a little paperwork and then I'm off home."

Lee nodded. "That's what my wife says every night. If I let her get away with it every time, I'd barely see her." There was no scorn or irritation in his voice, if anything he sounded fond of his mild-workaholic wife.

Mariposa inwardly sighed. Lee Jordan was really quite the catch. While he wasn't famous like Harry or Ron, and he didn't have a million-galleon business like the Weasley twins, and wasn't a pro Quidditch star like Oliver Wood, no where near drop-dead sexy as Adrian, or even as ruggedly charming as Charlie Weasley, he had his own qualities that surely made him the type of guy many a witch would love to marry. He was quite handsome with his almond shaped eyes and full lips, his lean body and his friendly demeanor. Not to mention he was incredibly loving toward his wife. There was no doubt that the two were very happy together. Despite Skeeter's constant gossip about the two having trouble, Mariposa hadn't seen anything of the sort in the six months she'd been working for Hermione.

They had their tiffs; Lee was adamant that she work less while Hermione was sure that she needed to work more and harder. Plus the stress of them having another child had Hermione cranky and moody all the time, which Lee had obviously learned to handle since their first child, but Hermione appeared to be annoyed that he was handling it so well. Mariposa would've thought that two people who were so different in personality would have more problems, but they fit together quite well. Hermione always made time for him, taking days off to go to Quidditch games with him and never skipping her two weeks of vacation a year like it was rumored she did before she met Lee. And he didn't seem put off by her sometimes overly bookish personality, instead adoring her for it.

Sometimes Lee showed up with a picnic basket and took her out for a private lunch. Whenever there were Ministry thrown galas, they went together, leaning on each other for support during the rather boring ritual. More than once, Mariposa had seen the two sneaking out of the festivities early, or snogging in a dark corner. She'd also seen them dancing on a balcony once, something so reminiscent of a fairytale that she couldn't help but wonder if Hermione had any idea of how lucky she was. Surrounded by nice, interesting, good looking blokes for friends. A beautiful, loving family that treasured her. Intelligence beyond that of most, creative genius that outdid most every witch and wizard in the magical world, a reputation that proceeded her everywhere she went, and an almost certain bid for Minister of Magic, should she choose to run. How could she not know that she was simply _blessed _by the Gods?

Had she not known Hermione to be a good and honest witch, she might think that she'd somehow used magic to make the world bend to her will. But she knew it was just pure luck that Hermione should grow up to have so many wonderful things. Of course, she'd obviously worked at it. Apparently, she'd read nearly every book there was and was always on the look out for something new to read. She could recite Hogwarts: A History if asked. She'd been through one of the darkest wars there ever was and lived to tell the defeat of Voldemort by her best mate's wand. She'd eagerly earned eleven OWL's in Hogwarts, was a prefect and became Headgirl upon returning for her seventh year. She worked her way up through the Ministry rather than using her fame to get her an easy place and was well known for her efficiency.

Still, Mariposa couldn't help but be jealous. She hadn't earned Headgirl, though she was a prefect during her Hogwarts days. Her best mates were a couple of girls that she still kept in touch with, but like her hadn't really done anything worthy of a book deal. Her most interesting day involved a Yule Ball and a handsome fellow Hufflepuff rather than the likely incredible adventures Hermione and her friends went on. She'd never faced any dark wizard, though she did believe Graham Goyle was a mean git that would have cursed her a dozen times over if professors hadn't stepped in. She wasn't likely to become Minsiter of Magic or anything close to it. She wasn't entirely _driven_ to become much more than a secretary. Her interest laid more with enjoying her youth than advancing her career as it was. She didn't have famous ex-boyfriends like Viktor Krum or Ron Weasley. And she certainly didn't have a husband or even a current boyfriend that rivaled the likes of Lee Jordan. Simply put, she was nothing like Hermione Granger-Jordan, and sadly it didn't appear as though she ever would be.

"Mione, love?" Lee called out, glancing at the open door to Hermione's office.

"Yes?" she replied, sounding rather distracted.

"I forgot to tell you Oliver was coming over to dinner tonight," he replied, frowning.

She sighed. "Well, I suppose since Viktor isn't coming into town like planned, there should be more than enough for Oliver to eat with us tonight."

Lee frowned. "Not that I'm jealous or anything but why'd you offer up our guest room to your ex-boyfriend again?" he asked.

Coming out of her office, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly, Lee. I haven't dated Viktor since I was fifteen and really, I thought it would be nice to catch up with him."

He mimicked her, eyes turned up in irritation and Mariposa was hard-pressed not to laugh.

Hermione lifted a brow at him and he shrugged dismissively. "Still don't see why he can't stay at a hotel or something… He's bleedin' rich, y'know. You still chat through post. No need to see him face to face."

Hermione crossed the floor toward him, pecking his cheek and nuzzling her nose with his. "He's _engaged _you know," she told him, nodding.

"Yeah?" Lee asked, sounding a little less disgruntled.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, and very much in love with his _pregnant_ fiancée."

He grinned widely. "It's too bad he couldn't make it." He shrugged. "Ah well. More for Ollie then."

Hermione frowned. "I was expecting Viktor though and while Oliver has _quite _the appetite, there's going to be a lot left over from dinner. We don't have much room left in the fridge ice box." She sighed. "I suppose I could bring it over to Ron, he's never too full to eat a little more." She tapped her chin in thought.

Lee shrugged before turning his attention to the half-asleep toddler in his arms. "This little one missed her nap today," he told her, voice rather low.

Hermione sighed. "She says she's too old for it now." She rolled her eyes before running her hand over Jenessa's dark hair fondly.

Lee reached out, hand rubbing the small bump of Hermione's stomach. There was a soft smile on his face for a moment before he grinned up at Hermione. "You ready to go now?"

She nodded, covering her mouth as a yawn escaped.

Standing up from the desk, Lee wrapped an arm around her, hand sitting firmly on her waist. "Need to get you off your feet, mum."

She frowned at the nickname but didn't rebuke it, instead laying her head on his shoulder and threading her fingers with his.

"Eh, you have any single friends, love?" he asked suddenly as they walked away from her office.

Mariposa lifted a brow, covertly leaning forward in her desk to listen to their quiet conversation.

Hermione snorted. "And why, may I ask, would you like to know that?"

He chuckled, amused. "Ollie's been whining that he needs a girlfriend lately. Wants to start dating again."

Hermione furrowed her brow in though. "I'll ask around."

They walked past Mariposa's desk with Hermione slowing in her steps to turn to her secretary. "It's getting rather late, Mariposa, no need for you to stick around."

"I'll be on my way soon, ma'am," she replied, nodding. She winced slightly as she remembered that Hermione told her, more than once, that she could refer to her as Hermione. Ma'am made her feel old, despite only being three years Mariposa's senior.

"Hermione's fine," her boss told her, smiling slightly. "I'm sure you have plans. It's Friday, after all."

Mariposa hid her frown. Sadly, her plans had been cancelled for the weekend as her two girlfriends were busy with their boyfriends. "Unfortunately, my weekend is boringly free," she admitted, before remembering she was speaking to her boss.

Hermione smiled understandingly.

"See you Monday," Mariposa said in farewell, waving goodbye before turning her attention back to her work.

Hermione nodded, beginning to walk once more with Lee. His hand had slid to her back and was running up and down in soothing circles.

Mariposa watched from lowered lashes, wondering if perhaps one day in the future, she too might have such a sweet man for a husband.

"Oh," Hermione said, before turning back. "You know, if you're not busy and you'd like to, we've having a small dinner at our home tonight. We'd be happy to have you!"

Mariposa looked up with wide eyes, not sure how to respond.

"No pressure of course. If you'd rather not, then it's no problem." Hermione sent her a friendly smile. "Dinner's served at seven, no need to bring anything."

Mariposa simply nodded, her tongue too twisted for her to form words.

The graceful and obliviously lucky Hermione Granger-Jordan bid her goodbye and left with her almost annoyingly perfect family. Likely to her lovely and beautiful home, with walls covered in her hard earned and many accomplishments. She'd probably have her many famous, good looking and charismatic friends over – never without somebody to spend her weekends with. In a few months, she'd have a handsome little boy to go along with her adorable and bright young daughter. Years from now, she'd be the Minister of Magic, standing next to her perfect husband with her two wonderful children in front of her, more of her great accomplishments to be seen and sought for by other less perfect witches. And Mariposa sadly felt that she'd still be some underpaid secretary, working for somebody else by then and only seeing the great Hermione Granger-Jordan in the newspapers.

Frowning, she stacked her widespread pile of paperwork and put it to the side of her desk. She was feeling quite down in the dumps and decided it was time to go home and wallow in a bucket of Snucklecrunch ice cream. Picking up her coat and handbag, she walked toward the elevator, shoulders slumped and hair in a lopsided ponytail. She was happy there was no one around for the time being as there was a run in her panty hose and her heels kept making a funny hissing noise. She'd spilled coffee on her previously spotless white blouse early in the afternoon and chipped a nail while she was filing. Unlike Hermione, who always seemed put together, Mariposa was clumsy and rather disorganized.

It was as she stood in the elevator, leaned to one side, that she came to a startling realization. Oliver Wood was coming to dinner that night and she too had been invited! While it wasn't a certainty, she couldn't help but feel luck might just be on her side. She had exactly an hour to get home, dress herself up and try her best at calming herself down enough to find a sensible and interesting conversation topic to share. While she was no Hermione Granger-Jordan – she didn't have the brains, the drive, the famous friends, or even the interesting life – she wasn't a completely uninteresting person. She was pretty, with long dark hair, a warm smile, a slightly less than thin but rather curvy body, and she was really quite friendly when not faced with the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-The-Dark-Lord.

Yes, she Mariposa Dennard was not obliviously lucky in life, love or anything similar, but she had been given this one chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

**End**.

* * *

**A/N** _Hope you enjoyed this. I'll have another oneshot out soon. For those still wondering when updates for the other stories will be updated, I'm afraid I'm still waiting for my computer to be fixed. Is anybody else sick? It seems like everybody is getting sick? My ears and throat are **killing** me! -bleck-_

_Thanks for reading. Please review; it's greatly appreciated!  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


End file.
